Rule Changes: 20 - 1/26/12
Summary New map week! Downtown Spunky Arena has been added to the map rotation. In keeping with history we're releasing this map in an unfinished art state. It will go through continued art revisions just as Bullet Gorge has. The Downtown Spunky layout was inspired by the layout of Monday Night Combat's Spunky Cola Arena and updated to fit Super MNC's game mechanics. Products! The Product System is now unlocked. To set your products go to locker room, click on the "Products" tab and create a product set. After building a product set you can use that set in a custom class or during Pro choosing before a game. What Products are and how they work are described below. New Rules *New Free Pro Rotation: Sniper, Captain Spark, Karl, Combat Girl, Cheston *Greatly changed the calculation to determine if you earn a 'leave' in a game. Should happen less often. *New message HUD UI. Now shows an icon along with descriptive text. *Improved in-game VOIP chat. *Added new audio to the end game scoreboard. *New position icons for Strikers, Commandos, Enforcers, Sharpshooters, and Defenders Products *Added full Products system *Products add new game play, as opposed to Endorsments that just alter statistics. Products are used when an in-game event occurs. There are products that use when you juice, die, respawn, make a kill, and more. Products have an in-game Pro Level requirement. This means you have to get enough XP, in game, to attain the level that turns that product on. Once you reach that level it will start working. Products that don't list it's Pro Level requirement are unlocked all the time and will work immediately at the start of the game. Products can be unlocked for you, the Agent, via combat credits. Bullet Gorge Arena *Continued art revisions. Downtown Spunky Arena *Added new arena! Bots *Spawned Black Jacks and Bouncers no longer give money when they die and will no longer drop loot. *Fixed neutral Black Jacks from never timing out and sometimes ending up with multiples hanging around. *Jackbot: Slam now has an inner radius that can not be jumped over. *Jackbot: Health: 27000 -> 30000 *Bouncer: Speed: 770 -> 670 Assault *Fly: Skill Drain: -15/-9/-6.5/-5 -> -13.75/-8.25/-6/-4.5 (Compensates for use cost introduced last update) *Hippy Uniform: Fixed Ice Men version showing up as Hot Shots *Assault Bomb: Radius: 256/384/512/512 -> 512/512/512/512 Captain Spark *New Taunt: Tap Dance Cheston *New Taunt: Vision *New Uniform: Beach Leech *Rampage: Fixed rare case where client would get stuck running forward until he charged or rampaged again. *Hippy Uniform: Fixed some texture alignment issues. *Fixed some graphical issues with Cheston's models. *Tommy Gun: Spread: 0.02 -> 0.025 *Tommy Gun: Spread Return Per Shot/Not shooting: 0.02/0.05 -> 0.023/0.04 *Exploding Barrel: Damage Radius: 512/512/512/512 -> 384/384/384/384 *Rampage: Damage: 80/120/160/200 -> 80/110/130/150 *Rampage: Damage Radius: 384/384/384/384 -> 320/320/320/320 Combat Girl *Combat Laser: Radius: 32/64/96/112 -> 96/96/96/96 Gunner *Ground Slam: Now has an inner radius that players can not jump over. *Ground Slam: Fixed Assault's Fly jets not turning off properly if he is slammed while flying. *Rocket: Life Span: 30 -> 10 *Rocket: Damage: 100/200/250/300 -> 80/160/200/240 *Rocket: Turn Rate: 120/360/720/1080 -> 720/720/720/720 *Rocket: Tightened up the view angle to keep a target locked Karl *Junior: Fixed damaging allied Combat Kittens in certain situations. *Junior: Damage Radius: 128/256/384/512 -> 384/384/384/384 *Handler: Alt Fire projectile life span: 2 -> 6 *Prop Hop: Radius: 256/512/768/1024 -> 768/768/768/768 Sniper *Updated his pose in the locker room. Support *Heal/Hurt Gun: Heal: 18 -> 16 *Heal/Hurt Gun: Hurt Reload Time: 1 -> 1.2 Veteran *New Taunt: Hi Boys *Hot Seat: Fixed lunge used in conjuntion with his jump jets to gain massive distance. Wascot *Base Health: 770 -> 755 *Coin Launcher: Updated reload animation *New jump animation *Crook Hook: Will now play proper impact sound. *Party Pooper: Will now play sounds on affected Pros. *Shifty Shuffle: New shifty effect. Bug Fixes *Fixed Bullet Gorge replays showing up as untitled. *Fixed end game scoreboard showing an XP discrepancy between what was actually earned and what is displayed. *Fixed the client and server disagreeing on a Pro's speed when they are slowed via the Support's Heal/Hurt Gun. *Fixed skill sounds being played twice on certain clients. *Fixed head crabs and ground zeroes from playing the same sound twice. *Fixed replays not showing money ball messages and friendly/hostile players based on the Pro you were following. *Fixed mouse wheel not working properly in Pro selection. *Fixed allied name plates drawing in the middle of the screen when they are actually behind you. *Fixed a crash caused by rotating the main menu Pro when a game starts. *Fixed and added feedback for empty friends lists. *Fixed some instances of games starting without having a full ten players. *Fixed log in UI's buttons being misaligned by 1.1 pixel. *Fixed an instance of players not getting a Pro until they die and respawn caused by simultaneous lock of the same Pro. *Fixed taunt drop down behavior from displaying incorrect information. *Fixed dragging endorsements in the locker room from sometimes not showing the endorsement. *Fixed getting the scoreboard on top of the Pro select screen. Category:Patches